Logan En El País De Las Maravillas
by 0David-Chan0
Summary: Logan cree ver como Kendall se convierte en un conejo blanco y lo persigue. Sin saberlo , terminara en un Lugar extraño y mágico.
1. Prologo

_Esta Loca Idea Se Me Ocurrio Mientras Veia La Serie , Y Luego En Clase Vino Mi Amiga ( Rusher , Por Supollo XD) Y Me Mostro Un Anime De Un Chico Que Llega Al Pais De Las Maravillas , Y Haci Nacio Esta Copia Barata , Que La Disfruten :3_

Era una fria tarde de invierno en Minnesota, y Alicia (Logan) empezaba a aburrirse. La misma rutina, en la misma habitación de siempre. Y una de las razones era ese aburrido reporte que el Sr. Bitters les había pedido.

-¿Dijiste algo Kendall?-Pregunto Logan.

-No, no dije nada-Dijo Kendall mientras avivaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Alicia pregunto:

-Recuérdame donde están todos- Dijo el pálido sin levantar la vista de su reporte.

-Bueno.. Carlos dijo que fue a visitar a sus padres y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana-Dijo Kendall apoyando su barbilla en su mano, como hacen algunos para pensar- James tenía una cita hoy y mi mama y Katie fueron a casa de mi abuela –Finalizo el rubio.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo , el cual fue roto por Logan otra vez.

-¡Fiuuu! Hace mucho frio, ¿Me harías el favor de traerme un poco de café?-Pregunto el pálido.

-Claro Alicia- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Ya vuelvo con tu café- Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias – Dijo Logan.

Luego de un momento reacciono:

-Espera, ¿Me dijiste Alicia?-Pregunto Logan extrañado

Pero el rubio no le contesto, solo salió de la habitación. Antes de que cruzara algo sorprendente paso: al rubio le acababa de salir una cola de conejo y unas orejas blancas.

" !¿Que dem..?!" Pensó el azabache.

-O-oye Kendall..-Dijo Logan

Pero Kendall ya había salido de la habitación

"¿Qué fue eso?"Pensó el chico "Sera mejor que lo siga" Se dijo a si mismo saliendo del 2J siguiendo a Kendall por el pasillo.

Siguiendo al rubio por los pasillos, empezaron a parecer carteles de la nada. Decían cosas como "POR AQUÍ" , "BIENVENIDO" y otras cosas mas que no se entendían .

-¡Oye Kendall! – Grito Logan, pero Kendall no le respondía. En su lugar, hablaba solo.

-¡Llego terriblemente tarde!¡Son dos minutos mas de lo planeado- Dijo el rubio echándose a correr mas rápido.

Por más rápido que Logan corriese, no podía alcanzarlo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo atraparlo?" Se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando el chico-conejo llego a la esquina del pasillo, el otro lo siguió. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, pero de todos modos Alicia siguió. Pero al dar un paso en falso, cayo por lo que le parecía un abismo sin fondo. Sin saberlo, Alicia había Llegado al "País de Las Maravillas".

_¿Les Gusto?¿No? Haganmelo Saber Por Sus Reviews._

_Sayo!_


	2. COMEME y BEBEME

O el poso era muy profundo, o Logan caía muy despacio, porque mientras descendía, tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Primero, intento mirar hacia abajo para ver que le esperaba, pero estaba muy oscuro como para ver nada. Después miro hacia las paredes del pozo y vio que estaban cubiertas de armarios y estantes para libros llenos de mapas y cuadros colgados con clavos.

-Me gustaría saber cuantas millas he descendido-Dijo en voz alta. –Creo que Din (Su gato) me va a extrañar mucho, espero que se acuerden de darle de comer – Dijo Logan preocupado.

Logan estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que ¡Cataplum! Fue a dar en un monton de hojas secas. La caída había terminado.

Logan no sufrió el menor daño, y se levanto de un salto. Miro hacia arriba, pero estaba oscuro. Ante él se habría otro pasadizo, y alcanzo a ver en él al conejo blanco, que se alejaba a todo correr. Sin pensarlo, Logan se hecho a correr detrás de él y llego a tiempo para escuchar como decía:

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Ahora llego tres minutos tarde!-Dijo Kendall.

Logan iba casi pisándole los talones, pero, cuando dobló a su vez el recodo, no vio al Conejo por ninguna parte. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Habia puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, y cuando Logan hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigió tristemente al centro de la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para salir de allí.De repente se encontró ante una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Logan fue que podría servirle para salir de ahí. Pero , o las cerraduras eran muy grandes , o las llaves demasiado pequeñas. Lo cierto es que no le sirvió para nada . Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrió una cortinilla que no había visto antes, y detrás había una puertecita de unos dos palmos de altura. Probó la llave de oro en la cerradura, yvio con alegría que ajustaba abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodilló y al otro lado del pasadizo vio el jardín más maravilloso que puedas imaginar.

Pero ni siquiera podía pasar la cabeza por la abertura. "Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza", pensó el pobre Logan "de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros. ¡Si tan solo fuera mas pequeño!"De nada servía quedarse esperando junto a la puertecita, así que volvió a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrar sobre ella otra llave, o, en todo caso, un libro de instrucciones para encoger.

Esta vez encontró en la mesa una botellita "que desde luego no estaba aquí antes" Penso Logany alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de papel con la palabra «BEBEME» hermosamente impresa en grandes caracteres. Está muy bien eso de decir «BEBEME» pero el chico era muy prudente y no iba a beber aquello por las buenas. "No, primero voy a mirar", se dijo, "para ver si lleva o no la indicación de veneno."

Sin embargo, aquella botella no llevaba la indicación «veneno», así que Logan se atrevió a probar el contenido, y, encontrándolo muy agradable se lo acabo rápidamente.

¡Qué sensación más extraña! -dijo Logan.Y así era, en efecto: ahora medía sólo veinticinco centímetros, y su cara se iluminó de alegría al pensar que tenía la talla adecuada para pasar por la és de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada más, decidió salir en búsqueda de , ¡pobre Logan!, cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con que había olvidado la llavecita de oro, y, cuando volvió a la mesa para recogerla, descubrió que no le era posible alcanzarla. Podía verla claramente a través del cristal, e intentó trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y cuando se cansó de intentarlo, el pobre chico se sentó en el suelo y sentó a pensar.

Poco después, su mirada se posó en una cajita de cristal que había debajo de la mesa. La abrió y encontró dentro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leía la palabra «COMEME», deliciosamente escrita con grosella. "Bueno, me lo comeré", se dijo Logan, "y si me hace crecer, podré coger la llave, y, si me hace todavía más pequeña, podré deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo o de otro podre seguir , y eso es lo que importa."

Dio un mordisquito y se preguntó nerviosísimo a sí mismo: «¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia dónde?» Al mismo tiempo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para notar en qué dirección se iniciaba el cambio, y quedó muy sorprendido al advertir que seguía con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Logan estaba ya tan acostumbrado a que todo lo que le sucedía fuera extraordinario, que le pareció muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por cauces normales.

Así pues pasó a la acción, y en un santiamén dio buena cuenta del pastelito.


End file.
